User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Lawl "Been away for awhile. Mostly video shooting/editing and some related cgi stuff." Right, had nothing to do with the fact that you were blocked for a month. Lol. Hiding the block message in your archive was especially precious. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :My, you are awfully single-minded. I'm pretty sure that ended quite awhile ago, and I've got some free time due to break. Would you like me to keep all of your special messages to me on my main page so that we can treasure them forever? '''ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I was hoping for a more well-put-together argument. So evil of me to think you had, at minimum, that level of intellectual capabilities. All arrogance aside, I am afraid I am a great deal more multi-mentally compatible than you, my friend. ;) I deduce that merely with the details that the majority of people actual take what I have to say seriously. I'm afraid I missed the seminar expressing likewise of you. Wish I had been there, sorry, I'm very busy in my little fanfic made-up life as well. ;) Do try harder, ChozoBoy, I'm beginning to sob with hilarity. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop creating arguments just so you can flaunt your inflated ego in other people's faces. Shut up. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm afraid you are one of the individuals on this Wiki I feel to be completely ignorant. just tellnig you that so you know I don't intend on archiving your opinion. Just as well, this little coup was finished until you decided to pop in. I'm afraid you're causing more bad than good at the moment. May wanna work on that, HK. Also, don't tell me to shut up. If your opinion is correct my ego will certainly overtake me and I will probably block you indefinitely or something, right? One, learn to read people. Two, learn your authority as an admin. Three, learn to argue with reason. And finally Four, realize when people care nothing of your opinions, to prevent yourself from inadvertently wasting your breath. Argument's over unless you want to being up some other matter, HK. Or it can end right now like you wanted ;) --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Advertisement! Hello. I have this cool thing that's like a mix of Dragon Quest IX's Alchemy and the wikia Guestbook. If you edit the section, put tildes!! If intrested, come to my page! http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 21:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Off-Topic Images Deleted Hello ChozoBoy. This is just a message informing you that the following images, which you uploaded: *'Demeter Pio-Clementino Inv254.jpg' *'Hittite Rundas.jpg' *'Horus1.jpg' *'Ceres.png' *'Ceres optimized.jpg' ...have been deleted since, as RoyboyX correctly pointed out, they are all technically off-topic: they don't pertain to the Metroid series and were used only to illustrate a few trivia points. In lieu of these images, I'd recommend using interwiki links to link to Wikipedia, rather than using these images. I'm not going to include my normal tirade about reading the Images Policy, since you probably know about that by now. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC)